


Sword Boy Wanna Get A Sword

by Benfrosh



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Minor Violence, immediately goes wrong, let's scam the yakuza, sure, this cannot possibly go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Seofon's a veritable pack rat with his sword collection. He probably should know better.





	Sword Boy Wanna Get A Sword

Seofon carefully tiptoed through the halls of the Grancypher. Stealth was never his forte, but he had picked up a few tips from Tien when she was in one of her less-exasperated moods. He knew to look out for creaky boards, how to move at the rhythm of the background noise, all sorts of little tricks to blend in and not be noticed. Normally, he wouldn't be forced to rely on them while not out on a mission, but tonight he was on a mission of his own. Slowly, carefully, Seofon reached his destination. Manifesting the spirit of a small glow-in-the-dark dagger, he held it up to the name placard on the door. "Yuisis"...

The planning started three months ago. Ever since Seofon had decided to take up temporary residence on the Grancypher, Djeeta had held him to one rule - no dueling other crewmembers. As much as he begged and pleaded otherwise, she absolutely refused, citing that she wanted the ship to be a safe and welcoming place for everyone. And sure, that was all well and good, but how was he supposed to prove his superiority without beating people and stealing their weapon's souls?! It was simply unfair! By and large, though, he had gotten by. Barely anyone joined the crew with a sword worth stealing - he had won Lohengrin from the house of Wales years ago, the Embrasque Sword had come into his possession without him doing anything, and Katalina had just given him Murgleis. _Given!_ And as such, he felt content in his position as the ultimate swordmaster on the crew.

One day, however, a new crewmember had followed Djeeta back from a shopping trip. A blonde Erune, in shining white armor, her long hair and jacket billowing behind her. It wasn't her appearance that drew Seofon's eye, however. It was her sword. It was made of no material he recognized - a glowing, pink crystal, around a thin gold base. His interest aroused, he had sidled up to Djeeta and negotiated his way into being deployed with the swordswoman on her first mission, and was rewarded with an awe-inspiring sight. 

In battle with a troll the size of a mountain, she raised her sword to the sky, channeled a bright, glowing energy into it, and chopped it in half with a single blow.

He knew it was the sword. He knew too much about swords to think it could be anything else. He saw the energy coalesce around it, transforming it from a thin longsword into a veritable zweihander of light. With his mastery of spiritual energy, he drooled at the possibilities of the power he could wield with it. He simply had to add it to his collection.

The first thing he tried was asking her kindly to inspect it. She said no.

The second thing he tried was asking her firmly. She said no.

Next he tried lying to her. She saw through it, and whacked him in the kneecaps with her scabbard.

Appealed to Djeeta. No dice.

Lied to Djeeta. Got whacked in the kneecaps by Yuisis again.

Begged Yuisis on his hands and knees. Forcibly picked up and whacked in the kneecaps again.

Now, after his latest period of rest and recovery, he was going through with his last, desperate plan. Stealing it. He fished out the master key he had stolen from Rackam earlier that day and slowly slid it into the lock. Softly, slowly, he turned the key, cringing at the click of the lock, but delighted that everything seemed to be working out. He opened the door the tiniest fraction, poking his eye through the crack. There, leaning against the wall next to the door, was the object of his desires: Yuisis's Skyblade. It was just for a moment, he consoled himself as he reached for it. Just long enough to make a copy, and then he'll put it back. She wouldn't even-

The loud crack reached his brain before the pain did. The wooden club followed through its swing hard, pinning his wrist against the wall and crushing it as he yelled in pain. "Reckon I've caught myself a punk who thought he was some hot shit, huh?" Yuisis asked, her voice burning with anger. "Let's see what dumbass thought he could try his luck today." Seofon, who had fallen to his knees in pain, could do nothing but watch as the door swung open to reveal Yuisis, still wearing her pajamas but looking prepared for murder nonetheless, holding a long wooden club. Upon seeing Seofon, Yuisis scowled. "Guess I was wrong. You're not even a punk. Just scum."

"Yuisis, look," Seofon asked, pleadingly, alternatingly between begging and scraping for freedom with his uninjured hand, "this is all just a big misunderstanding! I was just-"

Seofon yelped in pain as Yuisis drove the club onto Seofon's wrist again. "Just plannin' to steal my sword, weren't you? Not sure what you were thinking of doing with it, but sure as shit ain't going nowhere now." 

"I just wanted to borrow it! I was just going to copy it! I swear that's all!"

"Of course you- copy?" Puzzled, Yuisis pulled back the club, letting Seofon pull his hand back to nurse tenderly. "The hell you talking about?"

"I- it looked like a very nice sword, okay? I was just hoping I could... have one of my own."

Yuisis scoffed as she hoisted her club back on her shoulders. "Good luck. Skyblade's one of a kind."

"No, see..." Seofon, with his good hand, pulled forth a sword from the aether. "I can copy the spirit of any sword that comes into my possession. I've got a wide collection, but I've never seen anything like the Skyblade."

Yuisis arched her eyebrow. "Huh. Neat trick."

Seofon shrugged as he dispelled the sword. "I like to think it's a little better than a trick..."

"Well, it's too bad. Skyblade won't do shit for you."

Seofon shook his head, chuckling. "I can circumvent any magical security. My experience goes-"

"No, I mean it won't do shit at all. It's just a normal-ass sword without the battery."

Seofon blinked. "Battery? What kind of sword has a _battery_? And where is it?"

"This one, dumbass, I just said." With her club, Yuisis gestured to the other corner of her room, where her buckler hung. "That shield gathers the energy and loads the sword. And unless you can copy shields too, you aren't gonna make the sword do shit other than hit hard."

Seofon thought he couldn't feel any lower than being horribly injured and begging for mercy after being caught red-handed. He was wrong. Knowing it was all pointless was worse.

Yuisis glared at Seofon, and sighed, Kneeling down, coming to eye level with Seofon, Yuisis patted him on the cheek. "Look. Stop being scummy and accept there are things that don't belong to you, okay? Maybe one day, if you actually respect me and the family, I'll let you play around with it."

Seofon felt tears forming in his eyes. "I'm really sorry, please forgive me, I was just-"

"You thought you could get away with it. Now you know you can't. Get out of here." Seofon quickly nodded, scurrying back out of the room as Yuisis slammed the door shut. 

Seofon slowly pulled himself up, and limped away to Fif's room. While he and Yuisis may not have fought a proper duel, Seofon knew for a fact that he had lost.


End file.
